Br'er Fox
Br'er Fox is the primary antagonist in the animated sequnces of the 1946 feature film Song of the South. He is a character from the Uncle Remus folktales adapted and compiled by Joel Chandler Harris. In contrast to the Br'er Fox in the earlier illustrations of Frederick S. Church, A. B. Frost, and E. W. Kemble, the Disney animators depict the character in a more slapstick, cartoony style. Appearances ''Song of the South Br'er Fox acts as the main antagonist of the film. He is introduced when Br'er Rabbit gets caught in rope trap and uncle Remus says "Then, up there on Chick-A-Pin Hill, who hears that commotion but ol' Br'er Fox?" He then sharpens his axe and runs over to the trap , where he finds Br'er Bear in the trap instead. He then cuts Br'er Bear down and tells him that Br'er Rabbit has tricked him. The two villains then rush towards Br'er Rabbit and fight over who gets to eat him. Br'er Rabbit slips out of the fight and leaves Br'er Fox to be beaten by Br'er Bear. In the Tar Baby Segment, he creates the baby while Br'er Bear sits on a log and comments. He rips Br'er Bear's coat buttons off to create eyes, takes off Br'er Bear's pipe to create a nose and some of Br'er Bear's butt hairs to give the baby hair. The two then carry the baby out into the forest. Br'er Bear puts Br'er Fox's hat on the baby. Br'er Fox then puts Br'er Bear's hat on it.however, Br'er Bear accidentally removes the baby's head when h puts his hat on, causing Br'er Fox to panic. Br'er Rabbit then comes by and fights the baby, getting caught in the tar. When the segment continues, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear are dancing around Br'er Rabbit, who is stuck. The two then fight over what is to be done with Br'er Rabbit. Br'er Fox wants to cook him while Br'er Bear wants to knock his head off. The two fight, leading to Br'er Rabbit being thrown to the Briar Patch. the two then take off their hats in respect, for Br'er Rabbit plays dead. Then when Br'er Rabbit sings and dances away, Br'er Bear hits Br'er Fox in the head before leaving him. In the "laughing place" segment, the two have finally caught Br'er Rabbit. But, just before he's cooked, Br'er Rabbit bursts out laughing and tells the two of his "Laughing Place", earning Br'er Bear's support. They then go into the forest, with Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Bear singing merrily, while Br'er Fox remains miserable. They then stop at a tree, where Br'er Fox tells Br'er Bear the whole thing was a trick. When Br'er Rabbit cries out that they found the laughing place. Br'er Fox is then shoved out of the way by Br'er Bear, who jumps into the tree. Br'er Bear then comes out of the tree with a beehive on his nose, causing Br'er Fox to laugh at him. Br'er Bear then shoves the hive over Br'er Fox's head. Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear are chased around and eventually away by the bees. Comics Br'er Fox appeared primarily in the Uncle Remus Sunday comic strip which initially adapted the stories used in the films before going into other stories of the Br'er Animals. Outside these particular strips, he has also worked with the Big Bad Wolf, and along with Br'er Bear, matched wits with Chip and Dale, and have made attempts in hunting Bambi and his friends. The Mouse Factory Br'er Fox made recurring appearances in the live-action wrap-around skits alongside the other costumed characters and celebrity guests. House of Mouse Br'er Fox makes cameo appearances in several episodes of the ''Disney's House of Mouse television series and in the direct-to-video release Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. In the episode "The Stolen Cartoons", Br'er Fox is seen preparing to catch Br'er Rabbit, but stops when he learns the rule of no villainous schemes. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' '']] Br'er Fox appears as a meet-and-greet character near Splash Mountain in Critter Country. He even gives the player a megaphone as a gift. Br'er Fox also plays a role in the Splash Mountain mini-game. Br'er Rabbit and the player pay a visit to Br'er Fox's house, where Br'er Rabbit tricks his foes into believing that he tripped and fell down and is now helpless in front of their door. Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear rush out only to find a "present". Ignoring Br'er Fox's warnings that it's most likely a trick, Br'er Bear eagerly opens it to discover a beehive, although he doesn't realize it's a hive until the bees come out and attack. Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear then start chasing after Br'er Rabbit and the player, but the two villains are ultimately foiled. Disney Parks Br'er Fox appears as a walkaround character. He is usually seen in Critter Country and at Disney's Animal Kingdom. Splash Mountain Br'er Fox appears in all versions of Splash Mountain. His appearances change by version DISNEYLAND: * Yells at Br'er Bear for getting stuck in his trap * Catches Br'er Rabbit * Threatens to skin/ cook/hang Br'er Rabbit (Shadow) * Throws Br'er Rabbit into briar patch (Voice only) * Escapes Br'er Gator. WALT DISNEY WORLD/ TOKYO DISNEYLAND: * Stalks Br'er Rabbit with Br'er Bear * Chases Br'er Rabbit over a hill with Br'er Bear(shadow) * Yells at Br'er Bear for getting stuck in his trap * Hoists Br'er Bear into "laughing Place" and is stung by bees * Sneaks up on Br'er Rabbit with beehive * Taunts Br'er Rabbit * Threatens to hang/skin Br'er Rabbit(Shadow) * Tosses Br'er rabbit into briar patch * Escapes Br'er gator Mickey Mouse Revue Br'er Fox appeared with Br'er Bear and Br'er Rabbit to sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah near the end of the show. Fantasmic! Br'er Fox previously appeared in both the Disneyland and Walt Disney World versions of the show during the finale, but disappeared from them in the early 2000's. However, he returned to the Disneyland version for its special 20th Anniversary performances in May 2012. Trivia * J. Pat O'Malley was briefly considered for the voice of Br'er Fox. * His voice isn't entirely in sync with the animation as a result of James Baskett's quick-paced delivery. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Fantasmic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Song of the South characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Splash Mountain characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Comic characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Parents Category:Disney Villains